


"With you I feel safe"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluffyfest, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of the Christmas OTP Challenge made by ambiguouslygayhusbands over on tumblr. You can find it here:http://kiu22(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/37140678059/christmas-otp-challenge</p><p>Day 3- Snuggling in front of the fire with hot cocoa</p><p>After writing the christmas cards, Emma and Regina snuggle on the couch for some sleepy time confessions :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"With you I feel safe"

**Author's Note:**

> This is rot-your-teeth fluffiness, so be careful! It's really cute, no angst, just fluff. Enjoy :)

Once all the domestic 'bickering' about who was being sent a card had died down, Emma had begged Regina to make her a hot cocoa, and Regina had obliged, Emma's puppy dog eyes like kryptonite to her.

Right now, they were cuddled on the couch, the fire blazing logs and warming the room as both Regina and Emma sipped at their cocoa, warmth filling their hearts. 

"I missed this." Regina whispered.

Emma started to run her fingers through the older womans hair, the scent of her apple shampoo making it's way into her nose. "Hmm." She hummed. "Me too." 

Emma's arms reached to place both of their now empty mugs onto the coffee table, then snaked around Regina's front, meeting in the middle over her stomach. Regina repositioned herself and nestled her head into the crook of Emma's neck, seemingly content.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Regina broke the silence with a quiet mumble, her eyes still closed.

"Hmm." Emma murmured. "Why don't we wrap presents? It's really cold and I don't feel like moving from our christmassy haven to be honest."

"Our christmassy haven is pretty amazing. You did a good job Emma." Regina smiled. 

"Thanks. But I think it's you that makes it feel so safe and warm."

Regina sat up and turned around lazily to look at Emma, immediately missing the warmth. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused. 

"I mean that, with you, I feel safe. I feel loved, and the warmth in your laughter could melt the poles, I swear to god Regina." Emma laughed. "Seriously. Without you, this room would just be an abundance of fairy lights. It's you that makes it feel so homey. You're perfect, and it shows."

Regina looked up at Emma with more love in her eyes then she'd ever done before. "I love you." She whispered. It felt good to say it. After all those months of it being on the tip of her tongue, she'd finally said it. 

Emma smiled. "I love you too Regina. So much" Emma whispered back. She leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in her own, resting her hands on her waist. Regina's hand reached up to cup Emma's cheek, and the other tangled through silky blond curls. 

Emma parted her lips slightly, allowing access should her girlfriend want it. Regina responded hungrily, tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths. 

They pulled back only when air became an issue, and their foreheads rested together as they panted for breath. Emma stared into Regina's eyes, reveling in the warmth and love she could see in them. 

Emma _had_ missed this. So much.


End file.
